Three Shots
by Jessie xxx
Summary: With only three chances to prove yourself, how would you go about it? How can you make someone realise that you're the one they need?
1. Three shots

Helloooooooo everybody!

On to my 11th ficcy, this is another short one i'm afraid 4 chapters I predict.

I hope you enjoy it, and remember things may not always be as straight foreward as the seem!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

_**Summary-** With only three chances to prove yourself, how would you go about it? How can you make someone realise that you're the one they need?_

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters which I am borrowing!****

* * *

**

**Three shots**

**Getting a chance or three**

A dusky September morning Lily Evans sat at her desk in the front row of Transfiguration. She was one of those girls every one envies, pretty, smart and popular, yet the nicest person you've ever met. Or so James Potter believed.

For six years the current head boy had been more then infatuated with the red head before him. He couldn't see her faults. And day after day night after night he pinned and pinned for her. Every time he asked her out she said no. Every attempt he tried to impress her she threw it back in his face, every look she gave him, told him how much she despised him.

Now at the desk he was occupying for the seventh year running, he had finally given up hope, his mates had persuaded him to pursue someone whom he could get. She was the only one he couldn't, but yet she was the only one he wanted.

In growing up as an only child, he had always gotten what he wanted. Lily was so different, so wild yet tame at the same time. But she wouldn't even give him a chance. James' getting over her phase didn't seem to be going too well. The desk he was occupying (after a number of cleaning spells in the summer holidays) was now once more covered in Lily's initials.

James' best mate, Sirius Black, nudged him and scowled. He had never been fond of Lily. Apparently to him she was a stuck up know it all. Or maybe she had just gotten him in trouble too many times before. You see Lily wasn't too fond of school rule breakers and James and Sirius just happened to be the biggest of them all. James sighed and went back to scribbling again.

hem hem Came from in front of James. He looked up to find none other then Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, please do not deface school property. It took me a whole week of the summer holidays to get rid of last years marks on this desk alone. And I would prefer you paid attention it is a very important year this year. You have your NEWTS and I often find that the seventh year often moulds you into the man you will become. In fact this year I think that you and Mr Black should be separated." Both James and Sirius went to argue, but their professor silenced her with a glance. "Mr Potter will you please swap seats with Miss Evans at the front." James almost died on the spot. She couldn't do this to him? Could she? Surely she could read the initials on his desk. As he gathered his quills, James swore the professor smiled and winked at him.

Sirius was almost laughing out loud, seeming to have forgotten his hate for the girl whom would be seated beside him, and merely amused by the fact his friend would be in deep when Lily saw the desk.

No one could have guessed Lily's reaction to it though.

Lily came and sat next to Sirius and when she glanced down she began to laugh. Sirius looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?" He said more curious then annoyed.

"You guys sure are persistent with your pranks." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked more confused then he had been before.

"Potter, he's been trying to get me to go out with him for ages. What prank could be so good that you guys are this persistent?" She laughed. Sirius looked at her weirdly, and then very slowly spoke.

"Lily, this isn't a prank. James has liked you since the first year. You think he wants to go out with you to prank you?" Lily looked at him strangely, and then turned to where James sat. James' head was crouched over his work, not like he was concentrating, more like he was hiding. He turned round quickly and glanced at her, then when he noticed she saw, he turned back blushing. Lily gulped. She looked again to where her name had been written and carved all over the desk.

**_J.P. 4 L.E._**

**_Lily and James_**

**_L.E._**

**_J.P. & L.E. forever._**

The carvings became more curvaceous, bigger and bolder along the table.

"Yeah, that's what he did today. And it's the first day back. Imagine what that desk was like before summer holidays." Sirius said. "You thought it was just a prank before, by getting head boy position I think he's shown he can be serious. Just give him a chance. Please Evans for me. This way you'll either fall in love and live happily ever after or if not at least I wont have to hear him pinning after you every day."

"I dunno?"

"Go on Lily just one chance."

"Black I will do you a deal, you leave me alone and I will _consider_ giving Potter a chance." She stated.

"Geez, how noble of you Evans." Sirius mocked.

"Well, point against Potter, his choice in company is undesirable." She said turning to her desk and transfiguring the frog which had been placed before her into a paper weight and back again.

"Honey, lose the frog, your prince is here." Lily looked up to find Jeremiah Young from Ravenclaw.

"Get stuffed young." Lily growled. What was it with boys today!

It was as if the seventh year males had lost control of their hormones or something. Every ten minutes someone would come up to her hitting on her. It may not have been weird had she been Francis Galahad, most popular girl at school. But she wasn't she was Lily Evans the only girl in the entire seventh year whom had never been asked out before, save for the pathetic attempts of which she thought James Potter was mocking her.

In actual fact, what she hadn't known was she was one of the most sought after girls in the school. The reason no one had ever attempted asking her out before was the fact it was known that James Potter liked the red head. And it did not do well to go against James Potter, you could well be in for a prank or worse, his mummy could fire your mummy. The minister of magic's only child could do that.

Back to her maiden name, Millicent Bagnold, mother of James Potter was well loved throughout the wizarding community and she alone had control over the wizarding country.

Eventually Lily agreed with Sirius to give James 3 shots. In secret she would set James 3 tests, if he passed all three she would go out with him. James of course wouldn't know she was testing him.

Although the first thing Sirius did when lily agreed to his terms was run off to tell James.

"Mate switching us in transfiguration was the best thing McGonagall could've done for you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why" James asked confused.

"Because Prongsie, I have got none other then Lily Evans to give you a chance!"

"How?" James said stunned.

"Just my magical charm. Now here's the deal, you my friend will be put through 3 tests by her- Merlin only knows what they will be. The thing is you're not supposed to know. So pretend you don't."

Meanwhile Lily laid across the couch I the heads common room relaxing and writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I decided to give James potter 3 shots to impress me. I don't know why? I think I've seen him change this term. As head boy, I've seen him gradually become more responsible. I thought he'd just shirt all his duties onto me, but know he has actually taken a leading role in this partnership. I am actually impressed. I never believed I would see the day that **I** was **IMPRESSED** by **JAMES POTTER**! _

_I'm not to sure what Potter's first task will be, I want to test how much I can trust him, how much he is willing to commit and if he can put his money where his mouth is._

_I'll be sure to update this soon,_

_Lily xxx_

Lily sighed as she placed her diary on the small table next to her. Why did she ever say she'd give James a chance? She didn't need this not in her NEWT year. Tiredly Lily grabbed a text book and began to revise. Two hours later and she had finished, she packed her text books back into her bag and left for her dormitory.

The second the tapestry closed, out of thin air James and Sirius appeared. Sirius took out a small mirror and said into it- "Coast clear." And minutes later Remus and Peter appeared through the tapestry.

"Damn Prongs you choose the girl who's THAT into her studies? NO THANK YOU!" Look she left a book. She wrote a bit in it. What was it?" Sirius picked the small red book up examining it. He opened it and grinned widely. "Prongs I am holding in my hands Lily Evans' DIARY! You could use this you know."

"Sirius put it down." James warned.

"Ohhhh, you're in here. Wow you're in here a lot!"

"Give me that!" James said grabbing at the diary.

"James you will never get a shot with this girl if she catches you reading her diary." Remus advised.

"But how will she ever find out?" Peter asked.

"FINALLY! Someone who's talking my language!" Sirius commented.

"Well if it's alright with you guys I think I'll go with moony right now."

"Your choice dude. Anyway far too much time has been wasted on this book worm."

The boys went on goofing around and planning ways in which to cause a riot.

It wasn't till the guys had all left James in the heads room that he remembered the small red book.

He couldn't take it, the temptation in his seventeen year olds mind was too strong. To be able to read what went through the mind of the girl he had sought after for so long was too much to spare.

So he did it… he picked the book up… then he read it… then he dusted away the finger prints and placed it exactly where it had been before… then he left, in his mind forming plans and plots to win the affection of Lily Evans. The girl of his dreams.

Only a tiny portion of his brain questioned what if? Could she? No he wasn't feeling guilty… was he?

* * *

First chapter up

Please read and reveiw!


	2. First shot

_**Summary-** With only three chances to prove yourself, how would you go about it? How can you make someone realize that you're the one they need?_

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters which I am borrowing!**

**I am sorry about the wait, I'm afraid i had some kind of infraction one of my stories got deleted and my faith in was lost, however i am indeed wrighting again.

* * *

**

**First shot**

_Dear Diary,_

_I was sitting in Charms today bored as anything. You see we had to do a cheering charm- that's so OWL level. Obviously I completed it straight away. Well anyway it just came to me. I was thinking to myself about giving Potter a chance and how to go about it, so I wrote myself a list of what qualities I wanted in a boyfriend. If in a week he can prove to me each of those qualities then why not give the boy a break? So anyway here's the list;_

_**He's got to be caring (something Potter's never shown himself to be)**_

_**He's got to have a sense of humour**_

_**He's got to be able to laugh at himself as well as others**_

_**He's got to be someone I can trust, I don't want to find out he's been cheating on me, or that he will spread a secret I tell him around the school**_

_**I want him to be sensitive to me and listen to me when I need him**_

_**I want him to feel he can talk to me about anything- trust works both ways**_

_I've underlined the three most important ones. If he can prove them all to me then I have no choice but except a date or two off him and if he actually does manage it I will be very happy to do so. So tomorrow will be his first shot. I'm going to tell him a secret- which to most would be far too much to keep in. if he manages to keep it quiet he passes._

_Thanks for listening_

_Lily xxx _

James put the little red book down beside him; even the guilt he felt couldn't suppress his grin. This would be easy; seducing the girl of his dreams was now well within his grasp.

"Hey Lily." James called the next morning on his way to class. She stopped and looked at him. "Hey I just needed to ask you something."

"Fly." Lily replied.

"well, it's just, well can I ask you somewhere more private?" James asked seeming a little on the nervous side.

"I'm not following you to a broom closet Potter." She smiled jokingly.

"Well I had the heads common room more in mind to be honest." He returned. "Maybe at lunch time?"

"Ok I will see you there."

"Great."

Wondering what it was James could have wanted, Lily turned up in the heads room at lunch.

James had been sitting in there for a good fifteen minutes before she arrived and was contemplating what to say and how to say it. Since he had read her diary he had been trying to devise something to tell her to make it seem as though he trusted her, and which would in turn make her trust him.

"What was it you wanted James?" Lily asked sounding harsher then she had meant to.

"Well Lily, this is hard for me to say, but I trust you and that you would help me with out letting anyone else know about it right?"

"What do you need help with?" Lily asked a bit more curious.

"Cause you know my reputation? And how people respect me? I don't want to loose that."

"Ok I promise it won't leave this room. What do you need?"

"I'm having trouble in Muggle studies. I just can't understand how things are working and there's not even an ounce of magic being use? And I don't know anyone who is close enough and who understands muggles to help me. This is my only hope. I mean I could have asked Remus but he doesn't live with his dad and never has. Sirius knows just as much as me and would laugh, Peter doesn't even understand magik and I thought…"

"Ok ok I will help you." Lily smiled. "You really don't like asking for help do you!" James grinned sheepishly. "Now what exactly are you stuck on?"

They spent the rest of the lunch hour discussing the theories behind electricity, water and horse power. The house elves brought them some lunch and then at the end Lily felt the time was ready to put her test into action.

"You know if you ever need someone to help you out, or even just to talk to and you don't know who to turn to, well I'll always be here right." James said before she even started.

"Really?" She asked a little shocked.

"Yeah really, I mean you helped me out right. Plus I have so much to offer it'd be selfish not to share wouldn't it." He smiled big headedly and effectively lightening the mood. Lily playfully hit him in the arm.

"Oh you're so noble Potter" She paused awkwardly for a minute. "Well, James actually I had been meaning to ask you something."

James sat down picking up a drink. "Ask me anything you want."

"How long has Remus been a werewolf?" James spat the pumpkin juice he had just taken a sip of out.

"What!" He gasped. "How did you work that out?"

"I overheard you and Remus talking about it once, please don't tell him I know."

"I have to tell him though he's my best friend I promised him it would be kept a secret till the end of time. And now you know…" James looked panicky. ".. Lily you haven't told anyone else have you… I mean you would never tell anyone else right?..."

"James will you calm down. I would never do that to Lupin. I respect that everyone has their own little secrets. I suppose it was rude of me to ask, everyone deserves their right to privacy. If I were to ask anyone it should be Remus." James felt his eyes flash guiltily over to where he knew the little red diary was hidden.

"Please Lily you have to let him know that you know… you are ok with it though right?"

"Of course it would be hypocritical of me to judge someone by their blood. And I would prefer it if you didn't tell Remus, however if you feel you have to I can't really be upset by it."

There she had left the ultimatum in his hands.

"Now shall we head off to class?" Lily asked offering her arm. Gob smacked James took hold of it and together they headed to lesson. But James just couldn't think straight in potions. Should he honour the promise he made to his best friend or should he do as Lily asked of him?

By dinner he knew what the answer was.

"Remus I need to talk to you." James muttered almost resentfully. They left to find an empty classroom and James told Remus what he and Lily had discussed.

"She knows?" Remus had gasped. "How? Is she going to say anything?"

"No mate she's fine about it…" James went on to explain about their prior conversation and to calm Remus down.

Just an hour later the redhead in question was talking to the same werewolf but in the depths of the library.

"He told me." Remus whispered.

"He did?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Why are you smiling? Surely it's a bad thing he told me."

"Quite the contrary, you knowing was far more important then me not wanting you to know. I would much prefer him keep faithful to you as it's a promise you made a lot longer ago and it's also a lot bigger. It seems funny that I've known for a year now."

"Yeah, it is funny." Remus said as he remembered the night Lily found out.

* * *

It was late at night and Lily was on her prefect rounds. She stumbled up past the prefects bathroom and almost didn't notice the door slightly ajar. Curiosity getting the better of her she decided to take a look to see who was in there at this time of night. Boy did she feel stupid when she came across Remus in the all together. Any fool could have guessed that someone would be taking a bath in the bathroom.

However instead of trying to cover what a man would usually cover Remus' hand flew instantly to a giant scar on his chest. In fact he was covered in scars and bruises.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily squealed turning round as her cheeks went fuchsia.

"Lily!" Remus gasped grabbing a towel. "I can explain the scars!"

"What scars?" Lily asked. Remus blushed even deeper. "Have you been fighting?"

"Yes I have." Remus said gratefully. Lily turned back round to look at Remus who was now half covered by his towel. Her eyes roamed to a place on Remus' left shoulder where a small fang shaped scar was. She looked at him doubtfully.

"I don't think you have." She said uncertainly. Remus sighed.

"Ok ok I abuse myself…" He looked up at Lily who locked disbelieving eyes with him.

"Remus, you know you can tell me anything and I will promise never to pass it on, never to judge you by it. I'm just not like that." She turned to leave but Remus grabbed her arm.

"You've worked it out haven't you?" He asked fingering his small scar.

"I may have an inkling however I will not believe it until it is confirmed by you, should you choose to tell me."

"Lily these scars are self harm, but from when I am in werewolf form. As I am a werewolf." Lily smiled at him.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." And with that she hugged him and left to continue with her rounds. Remus stood smiling. She really was the perfect match for his mate. She just needed to realise it.

* * *

Since that memorable night, the two students had an understanding of each other and with out anyone else really knowing, they had watched out for each other and stood by each other.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am impressed with the results of task one, Potter really surprised me. I guess I can trust him after all.Task one is most definitely a pass. _

_More soon_

_Love lily xxx_

James smiled to himself, he hadn't known how he had managed to pass but he didn't really care one step down two to go and Lily would never look back. Maybe he should start planning their first date?


	3. Second shot

_**Summary-** With only three chances to prove yourself, how would you go about it? How can you make someone realize that you're the one they need?_

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters which I am borrowing!**

Second shot

_Dear Diary, _

_Tomorrow's task for James will be very interesting to find out. I want to know that I'm not going out with the bullying toe rag from 4th year. As I said I want someone caring someone who will look out for others and not just themselves. _

_Wish me luck_

_Lily xxx_

The next morning Lily stumbled down the stairs from her dormitory arms full of books. Of course her diary was still on their common room table where James had put it back exactly as she had left it.

"Hey Evans!" James called, "need a hand over there?"

"Lily glanced over to the sofa where he was sitting.

"No I'm good thanks." She smiled. As she reached to go through the tapestry entrance all of the 17 books she had been holding tumbled to the floor.

"Well let me help you anyway." James replied smugly as he bent over and helped Lily pick her books up. "What do you need so many for anyway?"

"Oh, I promised professor McGonagall I would help her by tutoring a few owl students of hers." James had a sudden idea.

"Oh well would you like some help? I mean I'm not to shabby at transfiguration and, you know I don't have much on. I have a free just like you." He asked almost hopefully Lily noticed. Lily smirked inwardly, he was passing these tests with flying colours, lets see if he could manage a day of them.

"Really? That would be great James I didn't fancy it alone."

"Yeah the world is always a little nicer with someone by your side." James agreed. "But it's funny, I always got the impression you would rather be alone then that someone be me."

"Lily looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe some people change." She said slyly and together they moved down to the transfiguration room where they spent the next hour tutoring the fifth years.

Surprisingly Lily had a really good time. It was worrying her, she was beginning to really take to James.

James however wasn't done proving how helpful and caring he was. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

After lunch James pulled a third year to the side.

"Hey kid." He said. "do me a favour and stay here for a bit. When a red head with a Gryffindor tie and the head girl badge comes along, run past me and trip over. Let me help you up and be really grateful for it. Help me and I'll give you a bag of dung bombs."

"Throw in some every flavour beans and I will." The kid replied.

"Deal!"

Sure enough when Lily walked past the kid went flying down the hall like a bat outta hell. Suddenly he lost his footing and he along with all his belongings went flying.

"Oh Merlin!" James exclaimed. "Are you alright?" he asked jumping towards the kid and beginning to pick up his stuff.

"Actually my leg hurts." He faked.

"Here let me help you to the hospital wing." James replied taking the boys weight on his hurt side.

Lily watched slightly impressed as the two boys limped past.

As they got round the corner however they let go of each other and smirked.

"Thanks kid. You ill get your stuff by owl at dinner, do us a favour and read the note out loud."

"Sure, geez you must really want to snog that girl bad to do all this for her."

"You have no idea!" James replied.

During charms James helped professor Flitwick with the demonstration when no one else would.

And at dinner the hall was full of cheerful banter until a single owl came swooping through the hall catching everyone's attention. It landed in front of a Ravenclaw first year. The boy noisily opened an envelope which had been stuck on top of a big wrapped box. He read the note aloud.

"Dear Patrick, Hope you are feeling better and that you leg is ok. I've sent you something to cheer you up. James Potter" The boy quickly unwrapped the box. "COOL SOME DUNG BOMBS AND SOME EVERY FLAVOUR BEANS!" Lily turned to James who was blushing slightly and, Sirius, peter and Remus were giving him odd looks.

"what he was hurt ok." She heard James exclaim when the hall became a bit noisier.

"Dear Diary,

Today James passed my second test, I never realised how caring he was before. It's strange really, maybe I was just to quick judging him and how I thought he was all the time to take a step back and see the real him? Oh well I will make sure I'm on look out from now on. See if this nice guy thing lasts and isn't a one off thing. Anyway tomorrow's task is the most important of all. I want to be told the truth. I want him to be honest with me and I want to find out why he likes me so much.

Love Lily."


	4. Third and very final shot

**Third and very final shot.**

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked his friends. "What does she mean I have to tell the truth of how I feel about her? That's all I've been doing since fourth year. What doesn't she understand?"

"Calm down mate." Remus said to his friend. "Sit down and listen." James obeyed and Remus went on. "Have you been completely honest with her? Think about it. In the past few days you've done nothing but lie."

"Hang on a minute!" Sirius interrupted. "If you are getting at James needing to tell Lily about reading her diary. No. James you cant do that. Its suicide she will never go out with you."

"But if she found out she would be even angrier." Remus argued.

"How will she ever find out?"

"Sirius women are all knowing she will find out some how."

"Prongs just tell her some crap about loving her since fourth year. Pining after her and wanting to change because of her."

"But that's the truth Padfoot that is what I've done."

"Exactly!" Sirius answered. "That's what you need to tell her. Sweep her off her feet!"

"James do what you want but I think you would be making a mistake."

This conversation played in James' mind all night. He tossed and turned until finally he sunk into an uneasy sleep.

He walked down the boys stairs into the common room. Why was every one looking at him? Who cares, he needed to find Lily. He had to tell her the truth.

He heard a melodic laugh. That had to be her. It was. He walked over to her.

"Lily I have something to tell you." He heard his own mouth say. "In the past few days you believed I had changed you think I have been passing your tests, I know you were testing me because I read your diary. I'm sorry. I regret it. Honestly I do." He looked up into those shocked emerald eyes.

"You read my diary?" She looked at him distastefully. "Well it's not as if I would go out with you any way."

"Why not?" James asked confused- he had been doing so well with her tasks.

"I prefer my boyfriends to be wearing clothes." Suddenly James looked down realising he was nothing short of buck naked. He looked around as everyone began laughing and covering what his mother gave him he ran back up to his dorm…

Suddenly he woke up in a cold sweat. That wasn't real it was only a dream. He hadn't really gone down to talk to Lily in the nude. It was still all ok. Gosh he couldn't believe how much time this girl consumed in his mind. Why was she so important to him? Why did he like her so much?

James got up and went down stairs to the common room. But not before he made sure he was fully clothed.

He sat in front of the fire place watching the embers which were still glowing from the night before.

"James?" See now he was even hearing her voice. He was obsessed. "James?" He turned to see her leaning over him.

Lily's tired eyes looked concerned. "What are you doing down here?

Can you not sleep." James looked at her half in awe and half in anguish of the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. But just by looking at her he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Actually I couldn't sleep. I have something on my mind, something I feel really guilty about actually. Lily will you sit down please. I have something to tell you and your not going to like me for it."

Lily sat down next to him. "What's wrong James, surely it cant be that bad?"

"Please will you promise me that after I tell you, you will let me tell you why and that you will know I regret doing what I did?"

"Ok James. Just tell me, you're scaring me now."

"In the past few days you believed I had changed you think I have been passing your tests, I know you were testing me because I read your diary. I'm sorry. I regret it. Honestly I do." He looked up into her eye opposite waiting for the look of hate and disbelief. But instead Lily smiled.

"I know you have James." She said softly. "I left it out intentionally, because I knew you would read it. I set you tests because I knew you would do them. In actual fact none of those were tests. This is the actual test; I wanted to find out if you would be honest to me and look you are." Lily smiled, but James began to bubble over.

"I don't understand why you needed to test me in the first place! Surely just giving me a chance would have been enough?"

"James believe it or not, after all this time, I didn't think you liked me. In actual fact I believed you were asking me out as a prank. It wasn't until Sirius persuaded me otherwise that I began to doubt myself."

"Oh great, you wont believe me but you will believe that prat! He was trying to persuade me not to tell you about the diary, infact he was the one who told me to read it in the first place!"

"Well it's kind of hard to believe that one of the most popular and best looking guys in the school is besotted with a dowdy know it all redhead who has never been asked out before in her life." James blushed at this.

"Well actually… hem… I'm quite sure that a lot of guys would love to go out with you, but for some reason because they've known that I liked you, they have kept their distance… I'm sorry I really have nothing to do with that…." Lily looked away passively then responded.

"Well I suppose it's not your fault and if a guy didn't have the balls to go against someone just because they are popular…"

""…and my mum is the minister for magic…"

"…Right, well then they are definitely not the guy for me. And you know what James I am impressed tonight. You are right. In what world do I have the nerve to test you to see if your worthy for me. Who do I think I am? I hope you can forgive me for that?"

"Of course I do Lily. As if I would say no."

"Good. Makes this next task a little easier. James Potter, will you go out with me?" Lily looked hopefully at the boy before her and James just couldn't believe his ears. He had believed that in telling her, he had read her diary, he was as good as dead.

"Well no, sorry Lily I can't." Lily looked startled.

"W…Why not?" She stuttered rather disappointed.

"Because I have liked you for years now, and every time you said no to me, it made me more determined to get you to say yes. And I have imagined the perfect way to ask you and how amazing it would feel for you to say yes. And this just isn't it."

"Are you saying you don't want to go out with me?"

"No, I'm saying wait here for ten seconds." James ran up to his room and seconds later returned, hands behind his back.

"Lily, please would you do the honours of being my girlfriend?" He asked producing a bunch of roses from behind his back. She smiled at him.

"Yes James I will." James smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You do not know how long I have waited to hear those four words. But I have one more question…"

Lily looked at him quizzically.

"Can I kiss you?" Lily replied by taking his lips in her own. "Mmm that answer wasn't bad either." He smiled.

The next morning Lily awoke with a start. At first she had thought it was thunder, and then she thought maybe they were under attack. But finally she realised the entire Gryffindor common room was surrounding her and applauding. She turned to find that she had fallen asleep in her James' arms. That alone made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

By the time breakfast came the entire school knew about the bickering head duo and their (or more the head girls) change in heart.

_**In James's three shots a lot had been learnt. James had learnt that the truth was best in most situations, not to pry in other peoples business (Or diary's), not to trust redheads or in fact Remus.**_

_**Lily on the other hand had found that in just trusting people a lot more can be achieved.**_

"Oh and James." Lily smiled. "When you hire young kids in Ravenclaw to fall over in front of me so you can heroically carry them down to the hospital wing, make sure you get their name right next time."

**The End**

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has reveiwed this story- im sorry its taken a while for these 4 short chapters but u have all been great and full of encouragement.

I hope you all enjoy the ending and that you will all reveiw!

Thank you again

love jessie xxx


End file.
